Seating assemblies for vehicles are increasingly becoming more adapted for occupant comfort in a variety of vehicle environments and for a number of driver and passenger preferences. For instance, temperature adjustment components are more frequently being included in vehicle seating assemblies to adjust the temperature of the occupant support surface. Many of these temperature adjustment components are embedded in a dense foam structure of the vehicle seat cushions to conductively transfer heat between the occupant and the temperature control components. As modern vehicle seating improves ergonomic support and temperature controls, air circulation and ventilation between the seated occupants and the seating assemblies is progressively developing to be more important.